


Imagination

by eledhwenlin



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian spends a quiet day jerking off. One of his favourite fantasies is about Ray Toro. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> The other night I was a bit drunk and in the mood to write porn, so I asked for prompts on Twitter. [](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pennyplainknits**](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/) gave me Ian jerking off and here we are now. Unbetaed and written for pure indulgence.

Ian sets everything up: lube and tissues on the bedside table, his favourite black satin sheets on his bed, bottle of water next to it. He's as prepared for a prolonged jerk off session as he can possibly be.

Cash used to make fun of him, for setting up "dates" with himself for the first week after they return from tour. Cash didn't get it because he doesn't have an ounce of discretion in his body and also he was less than choosy who he picked up on tour. Or what happened to the guy he was supposed to share a room with while he was getting it on.

Ian's nothing but discrete. Hooking up with groupies is way more fun if they don't leave your room cursing you and your ancestry.

Anyway, Ian started to set aside one day in their first week back, after he'd caught up on sleep, had talked to his parents and at least put his dirty laundry into the hamper. A day just for himself.

And he's determined to make the best fucking use of this day because touring with Panic isn't like touring with the Cab. It's different, what with Brendon and Spencer being BrendonandSpencer, although they don't seem to have noticed yet, and Dallon being a married father of two. It's not _bad_ , there's just way less random hooking up with people than Ian's used to.

Ian stretches out on the cool sheets, already naked. He fucking leaves satin, how it feels against his skin, the easy slide. It also pleases the ladies. And the gentlemen, too. God, Ian misses hooking up with guys. He figures he should make an appearance in his favourite club this weekend. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

For a moment he just lies there, feeling how the fabric is warmed up by his body heat. What should he think about? It doesn't really matter because Ian has the entire day and orgasms just lead to naps after which he can go again.

There was that tiny redhead in--Montana, Ian thinks, or that curvy blonde in Texas, women he's flirted with. But Ian's mind tracks back to guys, reminds him how much he likes being held down.

Ian grins because that's it, he knows exactly what he wants to think about. He reaches for the lube. It really was an off-comment of Brendon's, "Is it like mandatory that good guitar players need to have big hair and stuff?" It's not like Ian went _looking_ for youtube videos of Ray Toro, these things just happen. Also, competent guitar players turn Ian on.

Ian thinks they would meet a party. Ray would smile at Ian at first while Ian would totally make a fool of himself, trying not to be too hero-struck, but Ray motherfucking Toro. And then Ian would say that he could show Ray his appreciation in private and Ray would take Ian home. (It's his fantasy, Ian thinks, it'll make just as much sense as he wants it to.)

They would make out for a bed, and Ray would, like, magick Ian out of his clothes. Ian imagines that Ray is a fucking sex ninja. He looks like the type of guy who would be really fucking amazing in bed while you wouldn't expect him to. But Ian's seen videos of him playing the guitar, Ray Toro is sex on legs.

And then Ray would spread Ian out on the bed, naked like Ian is now. He would kiss Ian while he's reaching down and—

"Fuck," Ian groans as he rubs one lubed up finger over his entrance. It's been way too long, he's so fucking sensitive. He spreads his legs, pulls his knees up so he can reach easier and—

Ray pushes one finger in, fast and sure, no hesitation, and it's almost too much too soon, but mostly it's too little right now and Ian would groan, loudly, and he'd bed. Ian's totally not above begging, he loves doing it. It's partly letting the other person know what it is that Ian wants ( _more_ ) and partly just admitting that he loves doing this. Ian's been a big fan of having sex since the first time he's had an orgasm with someone else (Cash, incidentally). Ian loves talking during sex, full stop.

"God," Ian says. He wishes he could get his finger deeper, that the angle were a little bit different. He pushes in another finger, and it starts to feel better.

Ray would shush Ian. "I haven't even started yet." Ian thinks Ray's the type to spend an entire weekend in bed with. Fuck, if Ian could get Ray into his bed, he'd never let him leave. Ray would fingerfuck Ian, adding a third finger, until Ian's reduced to panting and moaning and fisting the sheets.

"Please," Ian would say and he would beg until his voice gave out, until Ray chuckles.

"Giving up so soon? Well, then." And then Ray would wrap his other hand around Ian's cock, jerk him a few times, not hard enough to actually get even off, just a quick "hey, here I am". It's the most exquisite torture, and Ian would keen, would beg louder, would promise _anything_ to get more.

Ray would give Ian his mouth--he'd lick over the head of Ian's cock, leaving him breath- and speechless, and then he'd suck down Ian's cock.

Ian can almost feel it, Ray's mouth hot-wet on his cock. Ray would jerk him in time with his mouth.

Ian puts his hand around his cock, squeezing hard. Not yet, he thinks. He wants to think this through.

Ray would suck Ian off, but wouldn't let him come, until Ian's hoarse and weak and can't hold up his legs any longer. Then he would take Ian really deep and Ian would come with a loud shout. Ian would shake afterward, but it's not over yet.

Ray would grin as he slowly put the condom on himself, almost lazily coating himself in lube. Ray would be huge because that's how Ian likes his guys, and Ian would whimper because he's still sensitive, but Ray would fuck him so hard and so good, hitting his prostate with each thrust, so that Ian would just be clinging to Ray, holding on for dear life.

It's so good, Ian's panting and thrashing, and he almost wants to take his hands off himself, but it's like his hands are not even part of his body anymore. He couldn't stop jerking himself if he tried really hard because he's too close, way too close and—

Ray would grab Ian's hands and pin them down over his head, fucking him so hard that the slapping together of their bodies is loud in the small space of the bedroom, and Ian would beg and whine and keen until all he can say is "Rayrayrayrayray" and then Ray would lean down and press a soft kiss against Ian's lips, and then he would kiss Ian hard and deep, mashing their lips together, so that it takes Ian's breath away and—

Ian comes. He shouts, and he jerks himself furiously while he comes all over himself. Afterward, he just lies there, breathless, while he feels pleasantly tired and used. He's not tired enough yet to take a nap, though. That's for later.

Instead Ian reaches for the drawer and pulls out his favourite dildo. He grins. Yeah, this is gonna be a great day.


End file.
